The naruto males' girlfriends
by panda-chan24
Summary: the boys and girls reflect on the others girlfriend
1. Gaara's Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Gaara's Girlfriend

Looks like: shoulder length purple hair with black highlights, bright blue eyes, curves in all the right places, has D size boobs.

Name: Mimy Takai

element: fire  
Boyfriend: Gaara  
Best friend: Temari  
story: born in Sunagakure, when she was a baby her parents were killed on one of their missions.  
good points: kind, smart, very powerful,

bad points: arrogant, cocky, smart,

personality: kind, very powerful, arrogant, cocky, smart,

.: What They Think :.  
**Naruto:** she's cool i guess... but why does she like Gaara!  
**Sasuke:** she understands me ....

-thinks: She's the most beautiful women I've ever met I think I love her- blushes  
**Sakura:** She stole my sasuke!!!!!

**Ino:** That b***h!!!!

-gives her a dirty look-  
**Mimy: **I don't want Uchiha, jeez you two whores can have him

( I have nothing against Ino or Sakura…I just don't like fangirls)

**Shikamaru:** Sometimes we'll watch the clouds together

-thinks: those are some of the happiest times of my life but...-  
**Chouji:** Shika seems to like her.  
**Shino:** she killed my spider when it climbed up her leg  
**Hinata:**well s-s-she pushed me into naruto-kun in the hall and started us t-talking.... s-s-she's alright  
**Kiba:** Her and Akamaru seem to get along

-thinks: I don't mind having her company on walks either-  
**Akamaru:** -I like her she goes on walks with me-  
**Lee: **she is pretty but not as beautiful as my Sakura-chan.  
**Neji:** shes powerful and I will beat her  
**Ten ten:** umm well ………….at least Neji doesn't like her, but shes too much like Uchiha  
**Temari:** She is like a sister to me her and Gaara are the perfect match.  
**Gaara:** We sit on the roof and look at the stars together . whenevr I'm with her i get this feeling.. I…think it's …. love  
**Kankuro:** She's hot. But I value my life  
**Kakashi:** If I was younger... no thats wrong

-bad thoughts, bad thoughts-  
**Kurenai:** shes great shes helping Hinata with Naruto, but I'll keep an eye on her she might get bored and turn  
**Asuma:** I like her shes powerful enough to take out the whole village but has a good hed on her shoulders… I think  
**Gai:** She lacks youth, to cocky and youth, …..  
**Iruka: **She's pretty...  
**Tsunade:** She's my gambling buddy!  
**3 hokage:** I see great potential in her, and alot of the boys seem to be interested in her.  
**Jiraiya:** She'd be perfect for my research... hehe

**Gaara: **Jiraiya………. Touch her and you die

**Jiraiya: **uuuuuhhhhh…… hahahahahahahaha

-runs for dear life-  
**Orochimaru:** Hmmm pretty but I prefer little boys  
**Kabuto: **-agrees with orochimaru-

**Pein:** Maybe I should get her to join the akatsuki.. she must join or die!  
**Deidara: ****shes a bang, un****  
****Sasori:** She would make a good puppet  
**Itachi:** Foolish little brother could a women like that ever love you.  
**Zetsu:** Leader-sama won't let me eat her , she killed Kisame  
**Kakazu:** what does she have money or something?  
**Hidan:** fining sexy she will be mine or I'll sacrafice her blood for my lord  
**Tobi:** TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!! 0.o


	2. Neji's Girlfriend

Disclaimer

Neji's Girlfriend

Looks like: shoulder length black hair, bright green eyes, curves in all the right places, has D size boobs.

Name: Yaya

Your element: Fire  
Your bf: Neji  
Your bffl: Hinata  
Your story: grew up in Iwagakure but later moved to konoha for unknown reasons.

.: What They Think :

**Naruto:** She's cool and I like her to bad she's with destiny boy  
**Sasuke:** I shall beat her.  
**Sakura:** she's nice  
**Ino:** I like her, me and her arange flowers together  
**Shikamaru:** We play shogi together, she actually beat me once.  
**Chouji:** We eat chips together she is kind - thinks: and pretty to-  
**Shino:** We get along  
**Hinata:** We talk sometimes  
**Kiba:** She soo nice to me and Akamaru

*blush*  
**Akamaru:** Arf -i like her alot-  
**Lee:** She has youth but.. not enough  
**Neji:** It is our destiny to be together  
**Ten ten:** She likes Neji. But she's still my friend.  
**Tamari: **I Iike her  
**Gaara:** *doesn't know you*  
**Kankuro:** PRETTY!!!  
**Kakashi:** She is a very nice girl  
**Asuma:** she told me I should stop smoking  
**Tsunade:** she is kind and giving  
**3 Hokage:** she is an exilant shinobi  
**Jiriaya:**Pretty

*drools*  
**Orochimaru:** She is more powerful than most think  
**Kabuto:** I hope orochimaru doesn't like her more than me

**Pein:** I should get her beforeOrochimaru does  
**The rest of the Akatsuki: **don't know you


	3. Sasuke's girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke's Girlfriend

Looks like: waist length white hair with blue highlights framing her face, bright purple eyes, curves in all the right places, has D size boobs.

Name: Misa

Your element: Darkness  
Your bf: Sasuke  
Your bffl: Gaara  
Your story: You have lived in konoha your whole life

.: What They Think :.  
**Naruto:** When I asked her out to get ramen she bursted out laughing and walked away.  
**Sasuke:** She's evil and I love her  
**Sakura:** she scares me  
**Ino:** -shudders-  
**Shikamaru:** She is way too trublesome  
**Chouji:** She called me FAT!!!  
**Shino:** She squishes my bugs  
**Hinata:** *faints*  
**Kiba:** She said she couldn't be freinds with me because she'd get fleas  
**Akamaru:** grrrr - I don't like her-  
**Lee: **NO YOUTH at all -crys-  
**Neji:** Her destiny is to be beaten by me.  
**Ten ten:** Neji hates her  
**Temari:** One word weirdo  
**Gaara:** she is my friend and I shall kill her  
**Kankuro:** hmmm  
**Kakashi:** She scares me  
**Kurenai:** She has issues  
**Asuma:** I dont like her, she put all my cigarettes in a bucket of water.  
**Gai:** NO YOUTH  
**Iruka: **She's messed up  
**Tsunade:** I could see her going to Orochimaru i'll keep an eye on her.  
**3 hokage:** She might go to the dark side... for cookies (me:ya sorry about that)  
**Jiraiya:** She burned all my pervy books  
**Orochimaru:** Hmmm Evil alot more useful than Kabuto...  
**Kabuto:** I hate her  
(she's met the akatsuki before on a mission she nearly killed Zetsu)  
**Pein:** she will be apart of the akatsuki  
**Deidara:** One day we'll blow stuff up together BOOM  
**Sasori:** I want her  
**Itachi:** She will be my best freind  
**Zetsu:** Leader-sama won't let me eat her  
**Kakazu:** She'll help me count my money  
**Hidan:** -no opinion-  
**Tobi:** ____ is a bad girl  
**Kisame: **She called me sushi face.


	4. Naruto's Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Naruto's Girlfriend

Looks like: long mahogony red hair and black sparley eyes, curvy and D size boobs

Name:Luna

Your element: Earth  
Your bf: Naruto  
Your bffl: Ino  
Your story: Grew up in Konoha

.: What They Think :.  
**Naruto:** Hot hot hot  
**Sasuke:**Pretty but doesn't know what true pain is.  
**Sakura:** She doesn't like Sasuke-kun but she is freinds with Ino pig.  
**Ino:** Were totally best freinds and she doesn't like Sasuke.  
**Shikamaru:** She need's to relax  
**Chouji:** She bought me chips  
**Shino:** She kissed one of my bugs.. weird  
**Hinata:** N-n-naruto-kun likes her  
**Kiba:** She loves Akamaru and she comes on walks with me but I don't like how much she flirts with other guys

-thinks: I couldn't bare anyone else having her-  
**Akamaru:** awrf -I like her alot and so does Kiba-  
**Lee:** She's prettier than Sakura-chan  
**Neji:** She hates me even though destiny wants us to be together

*blush*  
**Ten ten:** Well she doesn't like Neji, so thats good for me  
**Temari:** I like her, and Kanky seems to have a thing for her.  
**Gaara:** I shall killl her  
**Kankuro:** She is HOT , I love her  
**Kakashi:** A good student  
**Kurenai:** -no comment-  
**Asuma:** ...  
**Gai:** She'd be perfect for lee  
**Iruka: **Pretty  
**Tsunade:** She distracts the boys  
**3 hokage:** She needs to focus less on her looks.  
**Jiraiya:** *nose bleed*  
**Orochimaru: LITTLE BOYS!!!!!**  
**Kabuto:** .......

**Pein:** Mabey I should seek her out  
**Deidara:** She's a Bang un  
**Sasori:** She SHALL be my puppet  
**Itachi:** Beautiful, lacks hate  
**Zetsu:** I wanna eat her  
**Kakazu:** *doesn't know you*  
**Hidan:** *doesn't know you*  
**Tobi:** ____-chan is pretty. ___-chan is a good girl. Tobi is a good boy  
**Kisame: **She's nice to me I guess


	5. Shikamaru's Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Looks like: shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, curvey, D sized boobs

Name: Nariyumi

Your element: Air  
Your bf: shikamaru  
Your bffl: Ten ten  
Your story: lived in the waves but moved to konoha when parents where murdered

.: What They Think :.  
**Naruto:** I went up to talk to her and she said she was busy but when I left she was still standing in the same place.  
**Sasuke: **loser  
**Sakura:** -no comment-  
**Ino:** well she doesn't like Sasuke-kun  
**Shikamaru:** she likes watching clouds I think I'm in love  
**Chouji:** Munch munch.....  
**Shino:** We don't talk much  
**Hinata:** I-i like her  
**Kiba:** sometimes I see her sitting under a tree alone.  
**Akamaru:** arf -shes ok-  
**Lee:** *crys* youth  
**Neji:** Destiny wasn't kind to her  
**Ten ten:** We are best friends and she doesn't like Neji so BONUS  
**Temari:** nooooooooooo!! She's dating my shika. I will kill her!!  
**Gaara:** why haven't I killed her yet  
**Kankuro:** I don't know much about her  
**Kakashi:** Umm Different  
**Kurenai:** -no comment-  
**Asuma:** She's a bore  
**Gai:** lacks youth  
**Iruka:** No one seems to know anything about her  
**Tsunade:** Boring  
**3 hokage:** She sould try and be more social  
**Jiraiya:** ...  
**Orochimaru:** *doesn't care*  
**Kabuto:** *doesn't care

**Pein:** *doesn't know you*  
**Deidara:** *doesn't know you*  
**Sasori:** *doesn't know you*  
**Itachi:** *doesn't know you*  
**Zetsu:** I am gonna eat her  
**Kakazu:** *doesn't know you*  
**Hidan:** *doesn't know you*  
**Tobi:** *doesn't know you*  
**Kisame: ***doesn't know you*


End file.
